Academia Time: Izuku
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: 14 teenagers from various cities were mysteriously brought to a building with no memories of their previous lives except their names. Upon waking up they were told to fight and kill within a 7-day limit until one is left, and the reward is regaining their previous life and return home. This causes problems as some are against it while others accepted. Will Izuku survive or die?
1. Prologue

**Academia Time: Izuku**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kohei Horikishi and Bones

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another new Boku no Hero Academia fanfic, and this is an experiment that I thought of giving it a try, as this fic is inspired from past series that has themes involving a battle royal, such as the Fate/Stay Night series and its spin-offs, in which several individuals fight it out to win and get a wish, hence the battle to the death.

Given my recent exposure to Hero Academia, I thought of using the characters here as basis, but in light of this fic, I decided to do an AU type, in which the Hero Academia characters will have an origin story where the UA Academy do not exist, and have them gear up in a similar vein to Battle Royal.

Okay, so this new fic sounds similar to another Hero Academia fanfic that I also uploaded, but this one will be different, as the setting is quite…different...in plot and characterization. You'll soon find out why.

Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo will be the main characters here, but other characters will be involved, and have their own original settings and motives.

Yup, more Academia characters will be on hand here, and this will spice things up, but you'll soon see where this would lead to.

Well then, o read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 1: Prologue**_

Japan.

The country that is located within South East Asia, quite near different Asian countries such as China, Taiwan and the Philippines, is seen and that country is ruled by the Diet, and are handled by the Emperor and the Prime Minister. After their defeat at World War II, the country began to change for the better, and for several decades Japan vastly improved, mostly in the technological department yet their culture and values remained the same, as most Japanese citizens remained hospitable to visitors, residents and tourists alike.

The scene then zoomed further and you can see that the scene shows that the place being shown is Tokyo, which is bustling with people who are walking the busy streets, some riding vehicles, and others riding on bicycles. There are several types of people seen on the streets; adults, children, and even infants being carried by their parents. Businessmen, businesswomen, students, policemen, all kinds of persons are seen, and they were doing their usual activities as if they do not mind it.

Shops are open and the merchants are selling their merchandise and are enticing people to buy them in hopes of earning money. It was a typical day and it seems that people today are lively and felt that their lives are full of blessings and couldn't ask for anything more, as some are happy with stable jobs, students studying in the best schools, and more, and some even chatted with one another feeling that today is a good day.

"Hey!"

"Nice day, isn't it?"

"Today is a good day..."

"I love my job..."

"Life is so good..."

"I wish I have a good day..."

"Lots of money..."

"Lots of girls..."

-x-

The scene later shifts to a certain area, where business is thriving the area is frequently being besieged by customers which are a mix of adults and teenagers, and they appeared to be avid collectors, as they are looking and buying second-hand items which are technological in nature, and their reasons for patronizing the said shops are purely economical in nature - cheaper prices and practicality. You can see several shops selling HOT items for cheaper prices, such as smartphones, android tablets and even laptops, and despite being second-hand items, they appeared to be in good working conditions, and some of the customers are willing to buy them as long as their desired items are working fine as well as to save money for budgetary reasons, and the merchants are using subtle means in enticing passing customers.

"Hello...please by our items..."

"They are cheaper..."

"...they are in good working condition..."

"You can try them if you like..."

"I promise you will like them..."

"I promise you will get your money's worth..."

"Here are the items on our display..."

"Pick the one you like..."

The area in question turns out to be Akihabara, and the area is thriving and many merchants set up shops to attract passing customers and entice them to buy their products by showing the items and offered cheaper prices while assuring them that the items are in good working condition, and their marketing strategy worked as some passing customers were intrigued after hearing that so e gadgets are being sold in cheaper prices, and they began asking the merchants what itens do they sell, and the merchants showed to the customers the items they are selling, ranging from smartphones to android tablets and even laptops.

Then the scene shifts to another nearby shop, where a merchant is also selling second-hand items, but unlike the other shops, this merchant is selling something else and is catering avid collectors, and the scene shifts inside the shop where you can see the items being sold, which turn out to be classic console units and games, all being displayed on the shelves, and one by one you can see the following consoles being on display, which are:

\- Nintendo Famicom

\- Super Famicom

\- Sega Mega Drive

\- Game Boy Color

\- Game Boy Advance

\- Neo Geo

\- Sony Playstation

\- Sega Saturn

\- Nintendo 64

In a matter of minutes customers passed by the shop, and most of them are avid collectors and fans of video games, and they were immediately intrigued by the items on display and they looked at the items, as some appeared to be unaware that such classical consoles actually existed, and they began asking the merchants if those consoles and its games are really something to be owned, which the merchant nodded and assured to them that the classic games are RARE, and are fun to play with, saying that even with popular games today that are released on current consoles such as the Sony Playstation 4, the Microsoft X-Box One and the Nintendo Wii, the consoles on display are even COOLER due to its nostalgia factor.

"Are they really cool compared to today's consoles?"

"Yes...they ate cool..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, sir...they are the very first games...and they are the popular ones in its heydays...and they are RARE to find..."

"Hmm..."

"Would you like to try them...?"

"..."

"I promise you will not regret it..."

By then a passing customer passed by the shop, and he appeared to be a businessman in his mid 20's, and saw the items on display and became intrigued by it and went inside the shop, lookin at the consoles on display, and began inquiring about which console is the best to purchase, as he is wondering which one he should choose, and the merchant obliges as he patiently explained each of the consoles' abilities and specialties, and soon he recommended to the customer to buy the Super Famicom, saying that aside from having a lot of RARE games, which are in cartridge form, it was the most popular and well-sold consoles in its heydays, and even said that several games are colorful in terms of graphics and that there a lot of popular games to choose from.

The customer appeared to be enticed yet he wanted to be sure, so he asked the merchant to give him a demonstration, and the merchant obliges, and brought out the Super Famicom and attached it to a flat-screen TV and inserted a cartridge and activated it, and the customer watched in awe seeing that the merchant was not lying, and after testing out several games, the customer is pleased and agreed to purchase the console, and the merchant happily obliges as he prepared a box to put the Super Famicom in and said that as his way of showing thanks, he will give 50 Super Famicom games for 70% discount, which the customer is pleased with this.

"Really? You will sell the games at 70% discount?"

"Yes, sir..."

"Thanks!"

"Please choose the games that you like..."

"I'll take these..."

"Here you go..."

"Thanks!"

"Have a good day, sir..."

After that, the customer got what he wanted, paid the merchant and left, and the other customers were awed in seeing that the merchant had sold a popular classic console to an adult, and they began asking the merchant for opinion on which console is the best besides the Super Famicom, and merchant began to show out the other consoles and offered to show its power and the number of games that are available, and after seeing them, the customers lined up and brought out their money and ordered their desired consoles and its games.

"I want the Sega Mega Drive!"

"The Neo Geo!"

"Give me the Nintendo 64!"

"I want the Game Boy Advance!"

"I want the Nintendo Famicom!"

"I want all of it!"

"Everyone...calm down...for a line and I will accommodate you all..."

"Hurry up, then!"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts inside what appeared to be an abandoned mall, where 13 teenagers, mostly high school students, are laid on the floor, seemingly sedated, and it appeared that they were brought here for a reason, as they are placed there through unknown means, and the sedated teenagers appeared that they were abducted rather easily, as their bodies bore no signs of struggle, as their clothings appeared intact.

After some time, the teenagers, most of them first-year high school students, slowly woke up, and seemingly got a headache of some sorts, and appeared disoriented for a reason, as they appeared clueless and soon became bewildered upon seeing that they are inside the seemingly abandoned mall-like area, with no one else except for the teenagers themselves.

"Huh?"

"What the...?"

"Where am I...?"

"What is this place...?"

"What am I doing here...?"

"What's going on...?"

"How did I...?"

"..."

"Is this some kind of a joke...?"

"Hey!"

"This ain't funny..."

"..."

"..."

The teenagers glanced at each other, looking skeptical at seeing their fellow teenagers, and for some reason, they do not know each other, and having no recollection of what happened and/or how they got here.

The teenagers in question are identified as:

\- Izuku Midoriya

\- Katsuki Bakugo

\- Tenya Iida

\- Mei Hatsume

\- Minoru Mineta

\- Shoto Todoroki

\- Neito Monoma

\- Ochako Uraraka

\- Nirengeki Soda

\- Pony Tsunotori

\- Hiryu Rin

\- Kosei Tsuburaba

\- Tsuyu Asui

As the 13 teens slowly recovered, they were bewildered as to what they are doing here, and even wondered how they got here and who brought them here, as they realized that they have no recollection of what transpired earlier, and what their previous activities are like.

Some became worried while others did not appeared to be bothered by their predicaments.

"Huh?"

"What the...?"

"Who are you...?"

"What is this place...?"

"What am I doing here...?"

"What's going on...?"

"How did I...?"

"..."

"Is this some kind of a joke...?"

"Hey!"

"This ain't funny..."

"..."

"..."

Suddenly, a rather blackish light shone, where a voice of a man spoke, and told the teenagers that they are here to participate in a battle royale, which is a fight to the death, and only one will emerge the winner, with a time limit of three days.

This however, did not sit well with the rest, with half of them voicing their opposition, unwilling to abide by the mysterious figure's rule of the upcoming battle.

The mysterious figure ignored the complaints of the teens who are against senseless killings.

"You want us to what?"

"Fight each other?"

"To the death?"

"Fight each other till only one is alive, you say?"

"For three days?"

"..."

"That's cruel!"

"And murderous!"

The mysterious figure nevertheless said that the battle will push through regardless, and Toga smirked yet voiced her disappointment as she lamented that she does not have any tools to do the killing, yet the mysterious voice said that she and the rest can gain the means to do so, and instructed them to go outside the building and they will see why.

The teenagers walked out of the building to see what the mysterious figure is saying, and upon stepping outside, they were shocked at what they just saw, half of them are speechless while others were in disbelief at what they just saw.

"Huh?"

"What the...?"

"This has to be some kind of a joke..."

"What's with that...?"

"I don't like this...?"

"What's going on...?"

"How did...?"

"..."

"Is this for real...?"

"Hey!"

"This ain't funny..."

"..."

"..."

_**To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and while it does not show any action, it is just the start, as the characters of Hero Academia are all here, which includes Himiko Toga, and though why is she here among the rest of the Academia characters, the answer will surface sooner than you think, despite her being portrayed a villain.

So most of the characters here are from Class 1-A and !-B, but something is amiss here, as they appeared to have been brought here for some reason, and what's more, they do not seem to recognize each other, as if they are total strangers.

The battle royal thing comes here, as the mysterious abductor tells them that they have to battle each other to the death, with only one winner to come on top, and must accomplish this in three days, which is quite similar to the time limit battle in Fate/Stay Night series.

How will the characters, Izuku included, react to this, and what are their reactions like the moment they saw something outside the building which left most of them speechless and in disbelief?

More on that in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

What Izuku and the others saw outside the building will be revealed…and the three-day battle royal commences…

See you in See you in June or July…

Reviews are needed…


	2. First Day of Battle

**Academia Time: Izuku**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kohei Horikishi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the much-awaited battle royale commences, as the first wave of participants are revealed.

Also, last chapter I stated that 13 Academia characters are involved, but now it'll be 14, and I will explain the reason why in the upcoming chapters.

Lastly the time limit of this battle royal will be changed, as the time limit will last for seven days, instead of three, which will allow me to give the 14 participants an ample screen time and character-driven plots.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 2: _****_Tatakai no shonichi_**

**_Day 1_**

Several hours later, the time now is 09:00, and the scene shows that a group of teenagers are hiding inside an abandoned two-story house that is situated in the middle of a forest, and for some reasons, there are no animals around, and no civilians passing by. It was like a ghost town where there are no life forms existed, and yet for some reason the 13 teenagers are the only ones here and no one else around.

Inside the abandoned house, Izuku Midoriya slowly woke up and sat up, where three of his fellow teenagers are watching by the house's window, stealthily looking for anyone approaching, and as Izuku approached them, he is told that danger is about to take place, which bewildered him but Hurry reminded him of what happened several hours ago, and the rules that their abductor gave.

Izuku was stunned upon realizing this.

"Eh? You mean… ?"

"Yes."

"So this isn't a dream?"

"More likely a NIGHTMARE."

"…"

"This is for real. After what happened, everyone went crazy and want to kill each other out. You passed out after getting your Quirk, and I managed to convince these two ladies to help me bring you here."

"…"

"Better brace yourself. We're in for a tough situation…"

As the others are discussing on what to do next, Izuku suddenly recalled what happened earlier, and is forced to recall what happened.

-FLASHBACK-

The teenagers glanced at each other, looking skeptical at seeing their fellow teenagers, and for some reason, they do not know each other, and having no recollection of what happened and/or how they got here.

The teenagers in question are identified as:

\- Izuku Midoriya

\- Katsuki Bakugo

\- Kosei Tsuburaba

\- Tenya Iida

\- Hiryu Rin

\- Neito Monoma

\- Himiko Toga

\- Nirengeki Shoda

\- Tsuyu Asui

\- Minoru Mineta

\- Pony Tsunotori

\- Mei Hatsume

\- Ochako Uraraka

\- Shoto Todoroki

As the 14 teens slowly recovered, they were bewildered as to what they are doing here, and even wondered how they got here and who brought them here, as they realized that they have no recollection of what transpired earlier, and what their previous activities are like.

Some became worried while others did not appeared to be bothered by their predicaments.

"Huh?"

"What the...?"

"Who are you...?"

"What is this place...?"

"What am I doing here...?"

"What's going on...?"

"How did I...?"

"..."

"Is this some kind of a joke...?"

"Hey!"

"This ain't funny..."

"..."

"..."

Suddenly, a rather blackish light shone, where a voice of a man spoke, and told the teenagers that they are here to participate in a battle royale, which is a fight to the death, and only one will emerge the winner, with a time limit of seven days.

This however, did not sit well with the rest, with half of them voicing their opposition, unwilling to abide by the mysterious figure's rule of the upcoming battle.

The mysterious figure ignored the complaints of the teens who are against senseless killings.

"You want us to what?"

"Fight each other?"

"To the death?"

"Fight each other till only one is alive, you say?"

"For three days?"

"..."

"That's cruel!"

"And murderous!"

The mysterious figure nevertheless said that the battle will push through regardless, and Toga smirked yet voiced her disappointment as she lamented that she does not have any tools to do the killing, yet the mysterious voice said that she and the rest can gain the means to do so, and instructed them to go outside the building and they will see why.

The teenagers walked out of the building to see what the mysterious figure is saying, and upon stepping outside, they were shocked at what they just saw, half of them are speechless while others were in disbelief at what they just saw.

"Huh?"

"What the...?"

"This has to be some kind of a joke..."

"What's with that...?"

"I don't like this...?"

"What's going on...?"

"How did...?"

"..."

"Is this for real...?"

"Hey!"

"This ain't funny..."

"..."

"..."

The 14 teenagers stared at the ground and at the skies where several animal-like beings are hovering and standing about, and the mysterious voice said that the things they saw are the keys to their survival, saying that once they've chosen the ones they chose, they will receive a **QUIRK**, giving them powers to summon it, as well as to summon weapons and execute a FINAL ATTACK.

The mysterious voice said that they can use the QUIRK they acquire to any way they wish, as long as they defeat the others and survive, reminding them that they have only seven days to settle it, where ONLY ONE will be the winner and get any wish they want.

Half of the captive teens appeared to be against it as they do not wish to fight unnecessarily, not liking the idea to murder someone out of desperation to stay alive.

"Seven days… ?"

"No way…"

"Kill each other just to stay alive…?"

"I don't like this…"

"I don't want to…"

"Never… "

"This is crazy…"

"…"

However, Toga has no qualms and ran towards the scene in front of her to get a Quirk of her own, wanting to get the power and do what she wants, and the others followed suit as they want to survive, get out of this place and resume their normal lives and regain their memories.

"I want one!"

"Me too!"

"I want to live!"

"I don't want to die!"

"I will survive!"

"I will win!"

"Out of my way!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Izuku twitched his eyes as he is taken aback that the others are tempted to do the same, and glanced at Uraraka, as she appeared to have second thoughts about going through this, but then the mysterious voice tells her to acquire her Quirk, stating that once she failed to get one, she will be killed by the ones who gained a Quirk, and she won't last less a day if she doesn't get it.

Uraraka stared in shock at hearing this.

"Get a Quirk now…"

"…"

"Or you'll die."

"No…"

"Better do it…or you'll be killed in an instant."

"I…I…"

"If you wish to go home…"

"!"

This caused Uraraka to panic and ran towards the scene where the other teens scrambled to get their Quirk, and Izuku was bewildered at the scene, and though he does not intend to do as what the mysterious voice said, he eventually was compelled to do so and ran towards the scene in front of him, and acquired his own Quirk.

-END FLASHBACK-

Izuku clenched his fists as he could not believe that he would be forced to fight fellow teenagers who are forced to fight each other to the death, and that only one will remain alive, and get a wish along with the restoration of his/her memories.

Izuku stared at three fellow teenagers who are with him, and they are:

\- Pony Tsunotori

\- Hiryu Rin

\- Mei Hatsume

Izuku asked his three fellow teens what is going on, and there Hiryu said that four other teens are heading this way to fight, and Pony said that she won't allow herself to get killed, while Hatsume is pumped up and ready to go, while Hiryu told Izuku that he too has no choice but to fight, if he wants to stay alive.

"Either way, you have no option."

"But…"

"Fight or be killed."

"That…"

"These two girls didn't want to fight either, but they knew there is no other way."

"Still…this is wrong…"

"Face reality. That's all you can do."

"…"

Outside, the scene shows that three teenagers are approaching, and they are deadest to take on Izuku and the others, determined to win this battle and become the ones who will win in the end and get the prize and return to their normal lives and regain their memories.

The three teenagers approaching are revealed to be:

\- Neito Monoma

\- Kosei Tsuburaba

\- Minoru Mineta

Monoma appeared to be the leader of the group and tells his fellow teens what to do and how to accomplish it, saying that he is the key in solving this problem, vowing that should he be declared the victor, he will use the wish to revive Mineta and Tsuburaba and restore their memories.

Mineta and Tsuburaba nodded and said they will put their faith in him as long as he keeps his promise.

"Okay."

"We'll do it."

"We trust you."

"Just make sure you keep your promise."

"And bring us back to life."

"Then we can get out of here."

"So you better treat us equally."

"And be fair to us."

As Monoma's group nearing, Hiryu tells Izuku and the others to brace themselves and the quartet leaves the house and confront Monoma's group, telling them to leave right away and there won't be any bloodshed, but Monoma reminded Hiryu that they only have seven days, and that either he kills until he is the only one left, or everyone dies, thus there won't be a survivor.

Izuku tries to persuade Monoma to stop but Monoma's laughed arrogantly and tells Izuku to get ready to die. He then told Mineta and Tsuburaba to get ready as a PARTY is about to start and activate their Quirks.

"Are you two ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Me too!"

"Then let's start the party!"see

"Right on!"

"Yeah!"

"Plus Ultra!"

"Plus Ultra!"

"Plus Ultra!"

Monoma, Tsuburaba and Mineta shouted, their bodies glowed as they activated their Quirks, where moments later, they are encased in armors, where they resembled _knights_, in which their armors are shiny, and each of them has armors that are based on animals.

\- Monoma's Quirk and armor (silver and black) is based on a **rhinoceros**;

\- Tsuburaba's Quirk and armor (brown and black) is based on a **crab**; and

\- Mineta's armor (white (with blue trimmings) and black) is based on a **white tiger**.

Izuku, Hiryu, and Pony stared in apprehension as they felt that this battle is inevitable and unavoidable, and yet Hatsume is hyped up and urges her fellow teens to get ready, and the others took a deep breath as they and Hatsume went rigid and summoned their Quirks, where they glowed and are now encased in armors.

Like Monoma's group, Hiryu and the others are encased in armors, and each of them have its own motif:

\- Hiryu's Quirk and armor (magenta (with white trimmings) and black) is based on a **manta**;

\- Izuku's Quirk and armor (red and white) is based on a **Japanese dragon**;

\- Pony's Quirk and armor (brown and black) is based on an **impala**;

\- Hatsume's Quirk and armor (green and black) is based on a **chameleon**

The seven armored teenagers stood face to face, and a stand-off ensued as they are ready to take the fight, and Monoma gives them a EULOGY as he said he will MOURN their passing, but Izuku said he does not want to do this, but if there is no other way, he will do this and save everyone.

"Brace yourselves…I will give you a EULOGY after you die…"

"Stop it…please."

"We won't."

"Why…?"

"Because it's fun…"

"Then you leave us no choice."

"What?"

"I don't want to do this…but if that's what you want…then we'll fight back!"

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Izuku finds himself embroiled in a situation where there is a slight chance to escape alive…yet he retain his sense of justice and attempted to settle the matter amicably…

Although a battle royal, it seems that alliances can be formed. Izuku reluctantly team up with two 1-B students and Hatsume, While Monona teams with his classmate and a 1-A student…

Okay, not what you expected…though the participants gained a Quirk, it's different from the manga and anime, as they acquired armors, whose motif are based on animals, and while this chapter ended in a cliffhanger, it's just the start, as more are on the way.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Izuku and Monona's group go all-out, and casualties are about to pile up…

The second batch of participants appear…some form alliances while others go solo…

See you in October…

Reviews are needed…


	3. The First Hours

**Academia Time: Izuku**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kohei Horikishi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here x…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_C_****_**_h_**. 3: _****_Saisho no sūjikan_**

At an unspecified area, the unseen person is there overseeing the scene of the battle, where the person saw Izuku''s group facing off against Monoma's group. The unseen person can be seen grinning as this is what the person had hoped, that the teenagers abducted would fight each other and will keep it up until only one remains.

It has been 24 hours since the 14 teenagers acquired their Quirks, and now they have the first chance to use it to take out their opposition, and the unseen person doesn't seemed to be concerned at the fact that some of the teenagers are forming alliances, yet he is sure that in the end only one will remain, and there the unseen person will use this chance to deal with him/her.

Then another unseen person appeared and asked if this is okay, stating that this is supposed to be a battle royal, yet before them are two groups facing off and formed alliances, and asked if this is only ruining the plan, but the abductor said it is not a problem, as the first day of battle has commenced and anything is possible, yet there can be only one winner in the end.

"Are you fine with this?"

"Hmm…?"

"This is supposed to be a battle royal, right?"

"Yes."

"It appears that they are forming alliances…"

"It's fine. I don't mind it. Perhaps for now they can, but they will soon realize that only one will survive. They have six days left…and once they realize it, they will go after each other's throats."

"I suppose you're right."

"I'm quite patient, so it's no big deal."

The two unseen persons then glanced at what appeared to be a monitor, and they watched the events unfold, where the scene shows that at a forest-like area, Monoma's group nearing their target area, and the scene shows that Hiryu is telling Izuku and the others to brace themselves and the quartet leaves the house and confront Monoma's group, telling them to leave right away and there won't be any bloodshed, but Monoma reminded Hiryu that they only have seven days, and that either he kills until he is the only one left, or everyone dies, thus there won't be a survivor.

Izuku tries to persuade Monoma to stop but Monoma's laughed arrogantly and tells Izuku to get ready to die. He then told Mineta and Tsuburaba to get ready as a PARTY is about to start and activate their Quirks.

"Are you two ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Me too!"

"Then let's start the party!"

"Right on!"

"Yeah!"

"Plus Ultra!"

"Plus Ultra!"

"Plus Ultra!"

Monoma, Tsuburaba and Mineta shouted, their bodies glowed as they activated their Quirks, where moments later, they are encased in armors, which are shiny, and each of them has armors that are based on animals.

\- Monoma's Quirk and armor (silver and black) is based on a rhinoceros;

\- Tsuburaba's Quirk and armor (brown and black) is based on a crab; and

\- Mineta's armor (white (with blue trimmings) and black) is based on a white tiger.

Izuku, Hiryu, and Pony stared in apprehension as they felt that this battle is inevitable and unavoidable, and yet Hatsume is hyped up and urges her fellow teens to get ready, and the others took a deep breath as they and Hatsume went rigid and summoned their Quirks, where they glowed and are now encased in armors.

Like Monoma's group, Hiryu and the others are encased in armors, and each of them have its own motif:

\- Hiryu's Quirk and armor (magenta (with white trimmings) and black) is based on a manta;

\- Izuku's Quirk and armor (red and white) is based on a Japanese dragon;

\- Pony's Quirk and armor (brown and black) is based on an impala;

\- Hatsume's Quirk and armor (green and black) is based on a chameleon

The seven armored teenagers stood face to face, and a stand-off ensued as they are ready to take the fight, and Monoma gives them a EULOGY as he said he will MOURN their passing, but Izuku said he does not want to do this, but if there is no other way, he will do this and save everyone.

"Brace yourselves…I will give you a EULOGY after you die…"

"Stop it…please."

"We won't."

"Why…?"

"Because it's fun…"

"Then you leave us no choice."

"What?"

"I don't want to do this…but if that's what you want…then we'll fight back!"

With this, Izuku led his group and ran towards the opposing group, where Monoma laughed rather maniacally as he led his group to charge, ignoring the fact that they are outnumbered, three against four, yet he did not seem to mind it as the two groups began to do battle, with neither side backing out, and a brawl commenced.

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shifts at a forest near a lake, where Ochako Uraraka is walking by, feeling apprehensive and worried, as she wondered how and why this situation happened, as she could not really recall her past, her previous life and how she got here in the first place.

All she can recall his her name, yet she really couldn't remember anything, such as her family and friends, as well as where she lived and what her life is like before being brought here in this place, which for some reason there are no other people around, thus she could not seek help and find some clues to what is happening around her.

Uraraka became more worried after what happened hours ago, and though she seem to get the gist, she is unsure if she really want to, like fighting her fellow teenagers who were brought here, to fight them to the death until only one remains, and the winner will get her previous life back and be brought back to her real world. Uraraka is unsure if killing out of self-defense and survival is worth it or not.

By then someone showed up, and this made Uraraka feel defensive as she is unsure if that person who appeared wanted to attack her or not, but the person who appeared, a girl, said that she did not come here to fight and merely wanted to talk to her, which somewhat puts Uraraka at ease.

The person turn out to be Tsuyu Asui.

"Calm down."

"…"

"I won't hurt you."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Just don't hurt me, okay?"

"Don't worry. I only want to talk."

"…"

Asui said that she too find it suspicious as to why they have to kill each other out just to get a prize like getting their previous lives back, and she offered Uraraka a truce of sorts and form an alliance with her, saying that they should try to work out a deal with the others, and see if they are willing to ally themselves with her and Uraraka.

Uraraka asked Asui if this would work, which Asui said that chances are slim, but it's worth it to give it a try than doing nothing but fight and kill unnecessary, as she believe that there might be kind ones among the 14 teens who were brought here.

"I think it might be better if she try to talk to the others, and if they agree with me, then we can have allies that can help us uncover this situation and raise our chances to beat the ones who kidnapped us."

"I see."

"Now, if the ones we encountered doesn't want to help us and intend to kill us…then we will take them on."

"Eh? Do we have to?"

"Yes."

"…"

"It's the only way."

"Well…"

Uraraka thought about it and after some minutes she accepted Asui's offer, and the two girls shook hands as an alliance is formed, but as the two girls are about to leave, someone showed up, and it was a boy, but unfortunately, he is itching for a battle, and he seemed pleased to find some targets, and stared intently at the two girls.

It was Katsuki Bakugo ,and he tells the two girls to brace themselves as he will take them on and will not hold back, saying that he will win this battle and get out of this place, as well as getting his previous life back so he can get back to his NORMAL life.

Uraraka became a bit scared seeing how tough-looking Bakugo is, but Asui attempted to try to work out a deal with Bakugo, saying that they should work together and find out who is behind the abduction and why the abductor wanted the 14 teens to kill each other out.

But Bakugo rudely refused, reminding them that they have only seven days to settle the matter and he will do what he has to do in order to survive and become the last teen standing, and he won't let himself get duped by anyone, be it a boy or a girl, and there will be no exceptions at all.

"And that is that!"

"Look…there has to be another way…"

"Screw it! There is no other way!"

"Do we really have to fight senselessly?"

"I don't mind it! What I do mind is beat you guys and face the one who kidnapped us! If I can beat him, then I get my memories back and go home!"

"What about the others?"

"Fuck them! Fuck you! Die!"

"!"

Uraraka was getting scared as she felt that this battle is imminent yet Asui tried to talk some sense into Bakugo, and tells him that this may be what their abductor wanted, to kill each other out, and said that there are no assurances that the abductor would keep his/her word, and she stated that she rather avoid fighting unnecessarily and should work together to figure out why the abductor is doing this.

However, Bakugo has no interest and punched Asui, busting her lip and sent her to the ground, and he tells her that all he could do is fight and fight until he gets the prize, and he will not hesitate to take out everyone else, and he tells Uraraka to get ready as he will target her as well, reminding her that she too acquired her own Quirk, and thus she too is obligated to fight to the death.

"You better brace yourself!"

"Uh…"

"After her…you're next!"

"But…but…"

"I hope you're ready…and if you want it to be quick…lay down and let me finish you off in one strike!"

"No…I don't want to die…"

"Screw you! Now die!"

"!"

Suddenly, several Nomus appeared and are ready to attack, which they seemed to be focused on Bakugo, but the teen boy smirked as he felt the rush of adrenaline and he is looking forward to try out the Quirk he acquired, and he screamed out as his body glowed, and moments later he is encased in an armor, which was black with silver trimmings, which has a motif of a European knight and has a bat symbol on his chest.

There Bakugo began to punch the Nomus away, and he seemed to be pleased that he would get to fight something, and there he summoned his Quirk, in which it took a form of a giant, mechanical-looking bat, and it screeched aloud as its body glowed and dropped something which Bakugo caught. It was a sharp-looking lance, and Bakugo began to attack and slash his opponents.

Amid all this, Uraraka helps Asui up, and tells her that they should use this chance and get away from here, stating that Bakugo couldn't be reasoned with, and yet Asui is unwilling to give up and said that despite his mannerism, Bakugo may have a kind soul in him, which Uraraka begged to differ.

"Wait…that boy may still…"

"I don't know…all he wanted was to beat us up…"

"That may be true, but…"

"Even told us to DIE."

"I'm not giving up. We'll find a way."

"Asui-san…"

"Call me. Tsuyu."

"Okay…"

Suddenly, another wave of Nomus appeared, and they are surrounding the two teen girls, and Uraraka was getting scared, but Asui urged her to gather the courage, saying that if she wants to leave this place alive, she has to activate her Quirk and fight back, or else she would get herself killed if she hesitate and allow the Nomus to attack her.

Uraraka was beginning to buck under pressure, and Asui decided to do something, where she began to activate the Quirk she acquired, and her body glowed, and moments later, she is encased in a sky-blue colored armor, which as a motif of a knight and a shark.

Asui began to fight back, but is slowly being overwhelmed by the Nomus, who have the numbers advantage, and seeing that she needed to make a move and win, Asui activated her Quirk, where a pair of mechanical, anthropomorphic sharks, one a resembling a hammerhead and the other a swordfish, appeared and aided Asui in fending off the Nomus.

There Asui tells Uraraka to activate her Quirk if she wants to stay alive and escape this place.

"Ochako!"

"…"

"You have to do it!"

"…"

"Only you can decide if you want to live or die!"

"…"

"You received your Quirk! Activate it and you'll be good to go!"

"…"

Uraraka was feeling the pressure as she tries to figure out what to do, and when another group of Nomus showed up and approaching her, Uraraka snapped and screamed, as she unknowingly activated her Quirk and her body glowed, and moments later she is encased in a whitish armor with a cape, which she resembled a French knight.

Behind her armored back is a head of a swan, and Uraraka was surprised at seeing her armored form, and there Asui tells her to concentrate and think about how to use her Quirk to help her fight off the Nomus and get an advantage.

"Ochako…try it again!"

"Eh?"

"Concentrate…and you can gain access to other Quirks you have!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"…"

"Just focus!"

"Okay…"

Asui's words somewhat gave Uraraka the confidence she needed, and is about to make her move when Bakugo activated his quirk, where the bat swoops around and unleashed a sonic screech, disorienting the Nomus as well as the two girls, and as the Nomus are hurdled in one area, Bakugo gave his Quirk a mental command, and there he ran towards the Nomus, and the bat latched onto Bakugo's back, its wings turned into a black cape, flapping behind him, then he jumped upward, and once high enough, he descends.

Then his cape wrapped around his body, forming a spinning drill and dived downward and struck the Nomus, which caused an explosion, and when the smoke cleared, the armored Bakugo stood there, and pointed his finger at the two girls, declaring that they will be the first to fall, and tells them to get ready as there is no turning back and there will be no mercy.

Bakugo charged as he swings his lance and is going straight for Uraraka, but Asui activated her Quirk and summoned a pair of swords that resembled shark teeth, and blocked Bakugo's sword, and the two teens tried to push one another away, and she tells Bakugo to come to his senses and stop acting selfish, which he scoffed and said that whether the abductor is telling the truth or not, he will beat him, and to do that, he will defeat the 13 opponents, and Asui and Uraraka will be the first to help him achieve that very goal.

"Now then…"

"…"

"…"

"You two are next!"

"Do you really have to do this?"

"We don't want to fight you!"

"Fuck you! I already told you I don't give a damn! I will take out everyone in order to escape this hellhole! And you two are the first to feel my Quirk!"

"He's so stubborn…"

"This is bad…"

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while Midoriya and the others are busy fending off Monoma and his group, the scene shows that there are others who prefer to go solo, such as Bakugo, who chose to go at it alone and is willing to take out Asui and Uraraka, as the two girls activated their Quirks for the first time, and thankfully Asui somewhat retain some traits such as striking a friendship with Uraraka…

Though the battle was interrupted, it ended in a cliffhanger, yet the battle has just began, and there re six days left before the final battle would decide the final two…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

As Bakugo battles Asui and Uraraka, Midoriya and his allies mount a defensive as Monoma and his crew appeared to be no pushover…

See you in mid-October…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	4. The Hours That Passed

**Academia Time: Izuku**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kohei Horikishi and Bones_**  
**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story continue as the 14 teenagers who were mysteriously abducted began to battle each other in order to survive and escape an unknown world that becomes their battlefield…

And with their memories erased, they have no idea that they would unknowingly kill each other as all they can think about is to survive, find a way to escape and figure out a way to outlast this situation…as the battle is set to last about seven days until only one is left…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**C**__**h. 4: **__**Sugita jikan**_

As Bakugo is battling both Uraraka and Asui, the scene shifts at the other area of battle where Izuku and his team are fighting against Monoma and his allies, and it shows that Monoma are holding the battle well despite the slight disadvantage in numbers (Midoriya's team has four while Monoma has three), and Monoma appeared to be enjoying himself in battling his targets and told Tsuburaba and Mineta to fight to their hearts' content, proclaiming that in the end they will win and escape this world.

Tsuburaba and Mineta nodded, saying that they will trust Monoma as they believe in him and TRUSTS his judgment on how to escape the predicament they are currently in and will follow his plans no matter what moral consequences it produces.

"Monoma's right…"

"We can do what we want…"

"At least in this case."

"He knows what he's doing."

"if it can get us out of here…then this is the right choice we can make."

"So let's follow him."

"Me too."

"Right."

Monoma then went straight for Midoriya, and the two began to battle, and despite wearing their armors, they can feel pain as their blows were quite strong, and there Monoma uses his BORROWED QUIRK, in which he conjured a right-armed gauntlet that resembled a rhino's head, its horn is long enough and began to hit the armored Midoriya, dealing a few well-timed blows.

The impact sends Midoriya back and the two combatants ended up near a cliff, where Monoma attempted to push his target off so Midoriya would fall, and there Midoriya attempted to try talking some sense into him and persuade him to stop his assault, which only fell on deaf ears.

"Stop!"

"Hmm…?"

"We don't have to do this!"

"Sorry…but in order to escape…and get my past life back…I have to kill you."

"But…"

"For some reason…I feel that I really don't like you. To me you are detestable."

"What…?"

"Sorry…but I have to do this…and for some reason…I enjoy doing this!"

Monoma went ahead and attempted to strike his target, but Midoriya somewhat recalled a move, where he grabbed Monoma's right arm and did an arm toss which sends him falling down the cliff, but Monoma grabbed Midoriya and he too fell down and the two armored teens hit the ground, hard.

Meanwhile, Hiryu uses the BORROWED QUIRK he got and conjured a whip that resembled a stingray's tail and attempted to attack Mineta, but the boy's short size enabled him to evade the whip attacks and uses his BORROWED QUIRK, where he conjured a pair of gauntlets that resembled tiger claws, and the two armored teens went at it, using their weapons to deflect one another's attacks.

Tsuburaba is currently fighting Pony, yet he is having a bit of a hard time due to Pony seemingly possessing some knowledge on Muay Thai style of fighting as she is using kicks to keep her opponent back, and Tsuburaba is not too pleased at being toyed around by a girl and tells her to fight seriously, which she claims that she is, and she doesn't want to be TOUCHED by a guy who wants to HARASS her, much to Tsuburaba's annoyance.

"What was that?"

"You heard me!"

"You think I'm a sex maniac?"

"Looks to me like you are!"

"You bitch!"

"Eh? I'm based on a horse! Not a dog! And that's gender discrimination!"

"Go sue me for oral defamation, you bitch!"

"You are a chauvinist!"

Irritated, Tsuburaba uses his BORROWED QUIRK and conjures a right-armed gauntlet that resembled a crab's pincer, and soon he slowly gain the upper hand as he uses to pincer to counter Pony's kick attacks and finally managed to pin her down, where Tsuburaba tells Pony that this is nothing personal as he only wanted to get out of this place and return home with his memories restored.

He uses his pincer to strangle Pony, but thanks to her armor she is able to resist and uses her BORROWED QUIRK to conjure a right-arm gauntlet that consists three drills and managed to hit her opponent, causing him to release his hold and fell back, and as he got up, the armored Pony did several jumping kick attacks and then uses her weapons to knock Tsuburaba back.

Needing to regain an advantage, he uses his Quirk to summon a Nomu that resembled a bio-mechanical, humanoid crab, and it goes after Pony, where Tsuburaba instructs the Nomu to attack Pony until she is killed.

In response, Pony did the same, using her Quirk to summon a group of Nomus (about six of them), and they resembled humanoid gazelles, and they began ganging up on the crab Nomu, which Tsuburaba stared in disbelief.

"What the…?"

"Yipee!"

"Hey! No fair!"

"What no fair?"

"How come you got six when I only got one?"

"Don't know…"

"You cheater!"

"Here I come!"

As Pony is ready to press ahead with her counterattack, Mineta jumps in and attacked her from behind, using the tiger claw gauntlets and she fell to the ground, where Tsuburaba cheered on and thanked Mineta for the assist, which the shortest boy said it is nothing, as he wanted to look COOL while fighting, though he admitted that he did not know why he thought of that.

Tsuburaba replied that once they get out of here and return home, they will talk about what will they do next and how to move on once they regain their memories, which Mineta is in total agreement and promised that they will hang out together.

"Yeah, I like that."

"When we get out of here…let's go to the mall…"

"And check out girls…"

"You like girls?"

"Sort of…"

"Whatever…let's deal with the horse girl and then at the other guy…"

"You got it."

"Let's kill her."

As the two boys are approaching a stunned Pony, they raised their weapons as they intend to finish her off, but Hiryu arrived in time and uses his whip to stun the two boys and kept them back, and the two boys are annoyed at Hiryu's interference, and told him to mind his own business.

As Hiryu helps Pony up, she thanked him for the assist, which he said it is nothing and told her to focus on staying alive so that they can help each other out and figure out a way to get out of here without unnecessary killing.

"Yes…you're right."

"We can't afford to lose…especially at a place like this."

"I want to go home…find out what my life back then is like…"

"I understand…so do I…"

"…"

"Then let's do our best and survive."

"Okay."

"Let's go help Midoriya and…"

However, Tsuburaba and Mineta reminded Hiryu what the mysterious abductor told them, that in order to escape this place and regain their past lives, they have to kill until only one is left and will be declared the winner, but Hiryu said he has no intention of committing HOMICIDE and will find a way to get everyone out without killing each other.

The two boys laughed at Hiryu's proclamation and told him he is really naïve and stupid.

"Are you serious?"

"Looks like your head's messed up."

"Do you really think you can escape this place just like that?"

"If that really is a reality, then we would've gotten out of here a long time ago!"

"Looks like you've lost it."

"Let's waste him, Mineta."

"Right."

"Here we come…"

Suddenly, a yoyo-like weapon appeared and struck Tsuburaba, causing him to fall on top of Mineta, and the two boys looked to their side, where they saw who did it, and it was Hatsume, who is wearing her armor that resembled a knight and a chameleon, and there she told the two boys that they were so enamored with Pony that they completely forgotten about her.

Mineta whined in annoyance as he totally forgotten about her, and Hatsume said that she is pleased with the BORROWED QUIRK she got as it allows her to summon her BABIES, which Mineta rebuffed the punch lines she made.

"What? BABIES?"

"Hee-hee-hee…"

"What's so funny?"

"This borrowed Quirk I got is really handy…"

"You'll be laughing like that for the last time, you bitch."

"Ooohh…I'm excited to test out my acquired BABIES…"

"Then let's settle this once and for all!"

"I'm in, shorty…"

However, Hiryu realized that Midoriya and Monoma are nowhere to be seen, and he tells Hatsume and Pony that they need to get going and find Midoriya, fearing that he might have a hard time dealing with Monoma, and they should go there right away.

The two girls nodded and they joined Hiryu in finding Midoriya and Monoma, and as the trio left, Tsuburaba and Mineta followed, as they are unwilling to let Hiryu and the others gang up on Momona, as they believe that he is the key in helping them find a way out of this place and they have to get there before Hiryu's team reach Monoma and beat him.

"We got to go help Monoma!"

"Eh?"

"If he's taken out…then we won't be able to leave this place!"

"You're right…"

"We got to stop them before they gang up on him!"

"Yeah…we can't afford to lose him…"

"Let's go, Mineta!"

"I'm with you, Tsuburaba!"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shows that the armored Bakugo are after Uraraka and Asui, and the chase leads them to what appeared to be an abandoned city streets, where there are cars and assorted vehicles, but not a single person is there other than him and his two targets, yet he is annoyed that the two armored girls are escaping his pursuit, and a brief flashback shows that the armored Uraraka uses her cape that turned into swan wings and uses them to fly, carrying the armored Asui with her and flew fast, and the armored Bakugo uses his Quirk to summon the bat Nomu and attached to his back, forming bat wings and went after the two girls.

In a desperate ploy, Bakugo commanded his bat Nomu to drop him, and as he landed on the ground, the bat Nomu uses a sonic attack which the sounds struck the two girls, disorienting them and fell to the ground. Both feel dizzy and there Bakugo snickered as he now has the chance to take down his targets so that he can deal with the rest.

However, someone showed up, which the armored Bakugo looks on, as he realized that another entrant has entered the battle, and he felt irritated as the entrant was grinning like a maniac. It was **Himiko Toga**, and she AFFECTIONATELY greeted Bakugo and said she is FALLING IN LOVE with him, so much that she wanted to kill him in COLD BLOOD, which only pisses Bakugo off.

He yelled at her to stop the stupid jokes, but she claims that she really has FALLEN HEAD OVER HEELS for him.

"Really…I'm FALLING FOR YOU…"

"Are you a damn sex maniac or something?!"

"Aw…don't be like that…I want to get close to you…"

"Do that and I'll kill you right here and right now!"

"Ah…hearing that turns me on…"

"So you really are a perverted idiot!"

"Hee-hee…"

"Get lost if you want to live a little longer, you lady asshole!"

Toga then said that she can't shake off the FEELING and activated the BORROWED QUIRK she gained, and she is now encased in a purple armor, where it resembled a rip-off version of a GI Joe character Cobra Commander, which has a cobra motif.

There Toga activated her Quirk again and conjured a sword that resembled a cobra's tooth, and went straight for Bakugo, who deflected it with the lance and the two teenagers began exchanging weapon blows, and for some reason both retained their intensity for battle and both fought ferociously with neither one backing away, and both seemed to enjoy the fight, feeling thrilled that they can get to do whatever they want.

"Heh…you're not bad after all…"

"Ah…fighting you makes me feel like wanting to have you all to myself…"

"Is that so…?"

"Yeah…I want you…and I want you to die!"

"Come and try it, you grinning girly shit-head!"

"Here I come…and make me CUM!"

"You asshole!"

"Ha-ha!"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while the battle is still ongoing, it showed that the 14 teens showed off the power of the BORROWED QUIRKS they were given by the mysterious abductor…and so far they managed to use them to their advantage.

Uraraka and Asui are the first ones to form an alliance and work together to find a peaceful way to get out of this predicament, yet Bakugo is more than willing to take them on, but the two girls got a reprieve as Himoko toga butted in, and showed off her BORROWED QUIRK, and now she happily takes on Bakugo in a display of ferocity and guts.

As of this chapter 11 Hero Academia characters (as shown in the first chapter) are now in the open, yet three more have yet to appear, but in the next chapters all 14 participants will appear out in the open…

Though the battle was interrupted, it ended in a cliffhanger, yet the battle has just began, and there are six days left before the final battle would decide the final two…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Another UA student shows up and joins the battle, but a twist would happen that would catch everyone by surprise…which will cause another temporary tandem, whilst one UA student will be the first casualty to fall to the battle, which would show that survival is not as easy as they believe…

See you in six weeks (probably by the end of February or early March)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
